


prom night

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Gay, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: chan's very first prom is wonderful, all thanks to his wonderful boyfriend, soonyoung.





	prom night

chan sighed. he was already sweating. he was beyond nervous. tonight was supposed to be the most wonderful night of his life, and he was having a fucking panic attack. he had barely even started getting ready yet; it was only 5:30. 

as soon as he caught his breath, he dried his hair and washed his face. in the midst of rinsing off his cleanser, someone knocked on his door.

"fuck," he muttered, searching for a towel, but not succeeding, "just a minute!" 

he felt his way to the door, and opened it. he was just barely able to open his left eye, but he could tell it was minghao. he had his suit in a tall black bag.

"woah there, are you having a stroke or something?" minghao asked, walking past chan. 

"well hello to you too!" he said, finally deciding to just wipe his face on his shirt. 

"so, i have a question. answer honestly, okay?" minghao said, walking into his bathroom. he hung up his suit and sat on his bathroom counter.

"okay, i'm listening." chan assured, walking back into his bathroom. he turned his straightener on a low setting, and grabbed his make up bag.

"i think jun wants to... you know, do the do tonight and I don't know if i'm ready for all that. how do you think i should say that?" he inquired, picking up chan's mini beauty blender and squeezing it. 

"i think," he paused, straightening a tiny little piece of his hair, "you shouldn't say anything until it's suggested. like, cross that bridge when it comes." 

"yeah. but what if he thinks i'm like... leading him on or something? wouldn't that be bad?" minghao worried aloud.

"no, i don't really think so. i think he'll understand." chan concluded, dotting a little bit of his matte bb cream all over his face.

jun and minghao had always had this weird thing. they just knew eachother perfectly, some how, although they'd only met 2 years ago.

minghao nodded and watched chan get ready for a few more minutes, before there was another knock on the door. this time, it was a frantic one. 

"i got it," minghao said, hopping off his counter. 

"hey bitches! it's me!" hollered seungkwan, apparently letting himself in. "chan, where do you want my suit?" he asked, peaking his head into the bathroom.

"up there," he pointed to the shower curtain rod, "with everyone else's." 

seungkwan obliged, and put his pink bag up there, with the other two. 

"it's too damn quiet in here hoe, we need some bangers." he said, running out to the living room. 

he grabbed chan's speaker and blasted a playlist of the top 100 hip hop songs, and the three all got ready together. 

"honestly though, you can't say you're a part of this friend group unless you've been twerked on by seungkwan." minghao stated, getting chan's 'trophy wife' highlighter from his drawer. the three all laughed at that for a while, before seungkwan's favorite song, 7/11 by beyoncé, came on.

they all chanted "aye," in unison as seungkwan did the dance perfectly, whilst doing his makeup. it wouldn't be a squad gathering without someone throwing down beforehand. 

the music was so loud that they didn't hear jeonghan knock on the door. 

"hey gang!" he said, hanging his dress up on chan's shower curtain rod. 

a chorus of 'hey's was heard as jeonghan took his place at the counter. 

"oh yeah, we never got to see your dress for this year!" seungkwan said, realizing as he looked at the black bag. 

it was basically a tradition for jeonghan to wear a dress. he was pretty enough to be a girl, and he really did look cute in dresses.

"no one has, because it's gotta be a surprise. i'm going out with a bang this year, ladies." it was jeonghan's senior year thus year. they were all sad to see him and seungcheol go, but they were proud at the same time. 

"can we at least know the color? i wanna know how we're doing your eye makeup this year." minghao asked, observing the bag. 

chan owned over 25 expensive pallettes, so he could basically coordinate with whatever anyone wore. they called him a beauty guru, because he was so good at makeup.

"it's pink. couldn't forget about the glitter, either." jeonghan explained. 

"well then, we should get started if we're gonna get you done before 7:30." seungkwan suggested.

and with that, they started. it was going to take a while, considering they were going full out this year. 

in the midst of all of this, wonwoo arrived with jihoon. they weren't exactly interested in doing jeonghan's make up, so they sat and watched tv until they were done. 

by 6:45, everyone's make up was done, and it was time for suits and the dress. 

chan's living room was filled with half-baked boys as they all got dressed. minghao had chosen a simple black suit with a red pocket swatch; simple, yet affective. seungkwan, of course, wore a pink suit and a black tie. chan wore a black iridescent suit with a matte black tie. wonwoo wore a navy blue suit and a white bowtie (at mingyu's request, of course). and jihoon wore a black suit and a baby blue tie. him and joshua were going as "friends" again this year, but they still had to match, of course.

jeonghan, as per usual, had to change in the bathroom because he had to make a grand entrance. 

"seungkwan, come here and zip me up if you're a real one." jeonghan said, only peaking his eyes out of the bathroom door. 

"i got you, boo." he said, as he jumped over wonwoo's shoes to get to the door. 

as soon as he walked in, a loud screech was heard from the bathroom. 

"holy fucking shit! is there a little girl in there?" jihoon asked.

"guys? are you good?" chan yelled from the corner. 

"y'all..." seungkwan paused, wiping imaginary tears, "our mother looks so good."

four sighs of relief were heard after it was confirmed that everyone was alive and well. 

after everyone was fully dressed, they sat in the living room and waited for jeonghan to come out and make his grand entrance. 

"hurry up, i can't wait any longer! i have to pee!" yelled chan, slightly irritated at how long it was taking him. 

after another two minutes, the bathroom door opened. 

jeonghan looked beautiful, to say the least. his dress was form fitting, and had light pink glitter everywhere. it even had a leg cut out. he wore white heels and his eye makeup was almost the exact same color. 

"how do i look?" jeonghan asked, smiling. 

"like a full ten course meal." seungkwan said, in awe. it was now 7:15, and chan's bladder was going to explode. 

after he used the bathroom, minghao announced that their rides were there. the other half of the group had planned on the dinner part, so they didn't know where they were going. 

"i swear to god if they take us to ikea like that one twitter couple, i will bite their dicks off." seungkwan threatened. 

the group walked down the stairs to the lobby of the apartment complex, and met their boyfriends ("friends" in jihoon and joshua's case) down stairs. 

seungcheol almost fainted at the sight if his boyfriend; seeing him all prettied up never got old.

hansol nearly screamed when he saw seungkwan in his beautiful pink suit, and a loud slap could be heard. seungkwan's face turned the color of his suit. hansol "had to get just one in," apparently. they really were  _that_ couple.

wonwoo and mingyu shared a particularly long kiss as soon as they saw eachother. mingyu whispered something in wonwoo's ear that made him blush; no one wanted to know what that something was.

jun and minghao grabbed eachother's hands immediately, only pecking lips for a quick second. minghao was always shy in public, and jun knew this, of course.

jihoon and joshua, usually awkward in the group settings, just watched the couples. they were happy to see their friends happy. chan did notice, however, that joshua had his hand dangerously close to jihoon's for being "friends," but he didn't say anything.

as soon as chan saw soonyoung, his breath was taken away. he wore a slick black suit and a iridescent black tie. he didn't even question how soonyoung knew what he was wearing to coordinate. his mouth hung open a bit, because he truly was in awe. 

soonyoung's purple hair was perfectly done, which he had guessed was mingyu's doing. he had honestly never seen anyone more hansome than his very own boyfriend. at that moment, he felt like the luckiest boy in the world. 

"oh my gosh, chan, you look..." soonyoung paused, gesturing towards him, "fucking amazing. how did i even get such a _bad_ bitch?" 

chan's cheeks burned at the compliment, but he smiled and thanked him nevertheless. the smallest compliment from soonyoung could do so many things to chan. it was unbelievable.

"alright party people, it's time to go!" seokmin announced, cheerfully. he looked really good too, even without a date. 

everyone piled into the cars, and then they were on their way to have dinner. 

in one car (joshua's old mini van), seungkwan, hansol, seokmin, jihoon, mingyu, wonwoo, and of course joshua, piled in. it was hard to be anything but annoyed at seungkwan and jihoon's bitching at eachother, but they got over it when joshua blasted apple bottom jeans to drown out their argument. 

in the other car, jun, minghao, seungcheol, jeonghan, chan, and soonyoung had a peaceful ride. apparently soonyoung had noticed how tense chan was, so he grabbed his hand. the two had chosen to sit all the way in the third row, so they were somewhat hidden. 

"it'll all be fine, channie. don't worry. i'm here and ready to party." soonyoung tried to calm him down, but just ended up making him giggle. 

chan turned, suddenly, leaving their faces about an inch apart. chan looked down at his boyfriend's perfect lips and sighed, knowing that he couldn't do what he'd like to do, considering they were in a car full of people.

they were interrupted by the slamming of the breaks and the car turning off, which indicated that they were at their destination.

"we're here ladies, pile on out!" seungcheol announced, putting the keys in his pocket. 

chan was forced to rip his gaze away from the love of his life once again. he got out, trying not to blush when soonyoung nonchalantly smacked his butt on the way out. 

they held hands all the way into the restaurant—texas road house, he'd found out. 

the other half of the crew were already sitting inside, waiting for the table. all eyes were on jeonghan as they walked in. half stairing because  _lord_ he looked beautiful, and the other half confused as to why there was a boy wearing a pink dress in a restaurant. either way, he loved the attention.

the waiting area was a small box shaped room with two claw machines, a wrap around bench to sit on, and peanut shells everywhere. 

of course, hansol and seungkwan played the claw machines until the group was taken to their table. it was funny how childish they could be sometimes.

they all ate about seven rolls before the food came out, which wasn't surprising. 

"i'd like to make a toast!" soonyoung shouted randomly, making half the table jump in surprise. " to my beautiful boy, chan," he put his hand on chan's thigh, which made him turn a hint red, "and to all of us, for looking so damn good!" 

the table cheered and toasted, then continued to eat; soonyoung's hand never left chan's thigh. 

after the group finished eating, seungcheol payed for the  _entire_  meal. everyone was surprised, until they remembered he worked three jobs. he was pretty much the rich dad of the group.

"we'd better go, it's 8:30, we've got like 20 minutes." joshua reminded, after they'd finished paying. 

"alright, i gotta pee before we go, though. i'll meet you guys in the car." chan announced, before attempting to slide over soonyoung's lap, having soonyoung grab his hips, and having to get off before anyone noticed.

everyone got out of the restaurant quickly, and they started their journey right after they  _almost_  forgot chan.

thankfully, soonyoung stopped seungcheol. chan got in pretty quickly, and then they were off. 

chan held the hem of his jacket nervously on the way there, and yet again soonyoung attempted to calm him. 

"have i told you how fucking beautiful you look? seriously chan, you're glowing." soonyoung asked, making circles on the back of chan's hand with his thumb. 

"thank you soonyoung." he felt an 'i love you,' coming on, but he shut his mouth before he could say it. he had an irrational fear of being rejected, although it had been said before. 

before they knew it, they were there. everyone piled out once again, and from there they were off. 

seungcheol and jeonghan were the first ones of the group to get pictures, while soonyoung and chan were next in line. they watched as the couple posed a few times. it looked so simple, yet it made chan _so_ nervous. 

before he had time to back out, it was their turn. 

soonyoung grabbed chan's hand and dragged him to the center of the platform, where the two sets of feet were.

first, they did the cliché "one stands behind the other with their hands laced on the front's stomach" pose, and then they had two left.

for the second, soonyoung guided chan to hop on his back. a second before the camera flashed, chan kissed soonyoung's cheek. 

soonyoung flushed a bright red, and chan hopped off. for the last one, seokmin jumped in. both soonyoung and chan did jazz hands around him and he smiled brightly into the camera. 

it couldn't have gone better, in chan's opinion. he was beyond happy. 

the two walked into the actual room where it was held, and stopped for a moment to appreciate how well it was set up. the theme was flowers, and chan was beyond impressed. 

"wait!" soonyoung yelled, getting almost everyone's attention, "don't move. i need to capture the flower with the flowers." 

soonyoung took a picture of chan, which he immediately set as his lockscreen, and then they were off to the table with the rest of the squadron. 

they sat down, and immediately noticed that two spots were empty. 

chan just pointed, and jeonghan immediately mouthed a "turn around,".

of course, seungkwan was backing it up on hansol, who was enjoying it a little too much. 

"oh my-" chan was interrupted by a sudden pause in the music. after a second, it came back on. everyone stood up when the new song turned out to be crew by goldlink.

the whole room got louder as the beat dropped. that's when chan decided it was time to put it to work. 

grabbing soonyoung's hand, he dragged him to the middle. he guided his hands to his hips as he slowly but surely started to "show him what it do".

by the end of the song, basically all the bottoms (and jihoon, who insisted that he "wasn't a bottom!") had done a little tossing it in a circle, and everyone sat down. 

"damn hao, never knew you could... do that." jun said, pulling out his boyfriend's chair. 

"i've been practicing." minghao said quietly, blushing a bit. 

they all sat and drank bland punch for a while, until jeonghan spoke. 

"let's get this party," he paused, pulling a small bottle out of his pink handbag, "started!" 

a chorus of 'ayy,'s was heard as everyone discreetly added a little punch to their punch. 

they got done drinking and got up yet again when soonyoung and chan's song, good kisser by usher, came on. the rest of the group cheered them on as they gracefully got to the middle of the crowd, who split just for them. 

all of the nerves in chan's body melted away as they started. he felt great. as him and soonyoung effortlessly danced to the beat of their song, he felt the room getting hotter. 

it was nearing the end, and he knew it would have to be a grand finale.

as the last beat struck, chan connected their lips. the crowd went wild. 

the took their bows and sat back down. just as everything calmed down again, they noticed that seungkwan and vernon were missing once again. 

suddenly, a spotlight struck. 

 _'tell me how i'm s'possed to breathe with no air,'_ seungkwan sang, looking across the stage at his boyfriend. 

the whole crowd screeched, knowing that this would be good. ever since seungkwan's freshmen year at the talent show, everyone knew he was an amazing performer. 

everyone danced along to the song, and had no shortage of applause for the two when they got done. they never failed to impress everyone. 

that inspired the rest of the group to preform. as much as wonwoo was against it, mingyu convinced him to go next. the sang lemon by nerd and rihanna. 

that had the crowd riled up by the end, and next up went jun and minghao with a wonderful rendition of take me by miso. seungcheol and jeonghan sang glamorous by fergie, which was by far the most hyped performance of the night. 

everyone knew seungcheol and jeonghan; they were the power couple of the school. 

chan's nerves came right back when soonyoung convinced him to perform shining by beyoncé and jay z. 

he loosened up as the song went on, realizing that everyone loved it. not many people knew him other than by "that boy the soonyoung is dating," so the attention was exciting. 

jihoon had finally convinced joshua to perform with him, but they didn't get to choose the song. seokmin took care of that one. he knew about joshua's feelings towards jihoon, so he picked just give me a reason by nate ruess and p!nk.

they were pleasently surprised at how nice their voices went together, and by the end, they knew what was coming. 

at the final ten seconds had come, and the two faced eachother. their eyes were locked, both with shy smiles on their faces. 

then, as the final note played, they kissed. 

chan got it on video. 

the crowd fucking seized. 

"holy fucking  _shit!"_  seokmin yelled, smiling and laughing in shock, "it fucking worked!" 

it made chan so happy to see his friends doing such good things for eachother. he teared up a bit, then remembered how much time it took for him to get his look. he stopped right away. 

the group congratulated jihoon and joshua as they came back. 

in the midst of this whole thing, soonyoung dragged him outside. for a second, chan was confused. then, he saw the hot air balloons. he nearly cried again. not out of happiness, but because he was deathly afraid of heights. 

soonyoung knew this, and grabbed chan's hands. he smiled at chan, and pulled him towards the nearest one. 

"it's okay, chan. we'll be fine, i promise." 

chan just nodded. he was unable to talk at that moment. 

they stepped in, and chan didn't let go of soonyoung's hand. his grip tightened as they left the ground.

chan took deep breaths and tried to distract himself from the fact that he could literally die. soonyoung hugged him from the back. 

"look," soonyoung said, "the sunset is almost as beautiful as you." 

he looked up, seeing the beautiful blend of oranges and pinks, and the small hint of light purple. he looked back down at his hands interlocked with soonyoung's. 

"i love you," he blurted, shocked at his own sudden outburst. "i love you so much."

soonyoung didn't say anything, which worried chan. he opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when he felt... tears? on his shoulder. 

chan turned around to look at soonyoung, who was indeed crying. 

"what- why are you crying?" he wiped a tear from his boyfriend's cheek.

"that's," he laughed, "that's the first time you've ever said that. and you know what?" 

"what?" chan asked, clueless.

"i love you too. more than you'll ever know." 

and with that, they shared a kiss. not too steamy, though; the operator was still there and watching. 

after the ride was over, they went back in and sat back down with the crew. it was basically silent, because seokmin was preforming pink matter by frank ocean. 

"what'd we miss?" soonyoung asked quietly. 

"not much, but seungkwan got reprimanded for twerking "too inappropriately," and he almost fought the chaperone. hansol had to hold him back." jeonghan explained. 

"vids or it didn't happen." chan said, half joking.

"got you boo!" minghao said, reaching across the table to show chan the video. he did his signature loud ass laugh™️.

they went back out to dance a few more times, before it was almost 10:30. chan's first prom was coming to an end. he tried not to think about it, and continued to have a good time.

before he knew it, it was time to drive to the hotel for the after party. he was sad that prom was over, but he couldn't wait to get all kinds of fucked up with his closest friends.

the drive home was mostly loud, considering a few of them had a bit more alcohol than just the first round. 

 of course, the designated drivers stayed completely sober. safety first. 

jihoon was getting a little wild in the front seat, which most of the car—especially joshua, who was driving— noticed. it was a wild sight, considering he was the most shy, quiet friend of the group, usually. 

they all got to the hotel where the party was taking place, and chan was beyond excited. apparently, seungcheol got all the good shit—expensive alcohol, weed, and he ordered a whole chinese buffet.

they all met up in seungcheol and jeonghan's honeymoon suite after they got checked in. 

the double doors to their room were unlocked, so soonyoung and chan just walked in. mingyu, wonwoo, jun, minghao, jeonghan, and seungcheol were out on the balcony, smoking. 

the two walked out and joined the circle. there was an illegal looking amount of herb on the table in the middle. 

"what strain is this?" soonyoung asked, taking a large hit. he passed it to chan, who only took a small puff. he wasn't big smoker; he hated the taste of weed. 

"gorilla glue. apparently it gets you really fucked up, so i wouldn't go too crazy." jeonghan said, while pouring himself another shot. 

"guys, wanna see our gay smoke trick?" wonwoo asked, prepared to show them anyways. 

mingyu took a deep inhale, then kissed wonwoo. wonwoo blew the smoke out his nose. 

they applauded the two and continued.

"jeonghan, aren't you a lightweight? should you be getting cross-faded?" jun asked, inhaling deeply. he lit for minghao, then passed it to jeonghan. 

"no, i probably shouldn't. but that won't stop me from doing it anyways. wanna see something else that's cool?" 

he took a hit, then put the shot glass up to his mouth. the smoke settled on top of the liquid, before jeonghan downed the shot. 

"ta-da!" he said, giggling. 

just then, seokmin, hansol, and seungkwan arrived. 

"YOOOOO!" yelled seokmin, who was the slightest of all weights. he could get second hand fucked up if he really wanted to. 

seungkwan was always the first to get shitfaced at gatherings. it was fun to watch. 

they passed hansol the bowl, and he gladly took multiple large hits before giving it back. seungkwan didn't smoke either. not because he didnt want to, but because he got four hundred times higher than the average person. they didn't want to visit the hospital, so he just didn't risk it. 

seungkwan sat on jeonghan's lap and drank some of the birthday cake flavored vodka from the bottle, while hansol pulled up a chair next to wonwoo. 

jihoon and joshua arrived late, god knows why, but jihoon was already trashed. it was a funny sight to see, really. 

joshua had never smoked, and jihoon was in no condition to light for him or smoke himself, so he had hansol light for him. 

surprisingly, he didn't even cough. 

by 11:30, everyone was just about smashed. chan and joshua were the least, but that didn't mean they were any sort of sober. 

"i'm huuuuungryyyyyyy," seungkwan moaned.

everyone jabbered in agreement. seungcheol picked up his phone, but couldn't seem to unlock it. chan wasn't sure if he could even see. 

"why don't we have our gentlemen josh do it?" jihoon said, patting joshua's chest. 

eventually the food was ordered, but joshua had a hard time saying things clearly, let alone without laughing. chan felt bad for the poor man who had to take the order. not only did they order the entire restaurant, joshua could barely say a sentence without laughing into the phone. 

chan and soonyoung were currently situated on the big couch, chan in between soonyoung's legs. chan looked up, and saw that his boyfriend had his mouth open, and he was looking at something outside. chan giggled. he looked so funny.

"what's so funny broo????" mingyu asked from the couch across the room. wonwoo sat an top of him, straddling his waist. chan tried not to look, because even with how fucked up he was, it made him all types of uncomfortable. he didn't wanna know them like that.

"youuuuuu b!" seungcheol said, making the whole room bust out in laughter. it wasn't even that funny, but chan knew that his laugh was contagious and at the moment, everything was funny.

minghao walked out of the bathroom, and stopped half way back. 

"woahhhh, guys there's a disco ball in here!" he said. and with the push of a button, the room was lit up with multicolored lights. 

the reaction was mostly late, due to the fact that half of them were unable to comprehend what he had said until a second or thirty after. 

"let's get some jaaaams up in this bit!" yelled seungkwan, turning the stereo on full blast. some random rap song blasted through the suite, causing everyone to get up and do some obscene movements that they would, at that point, consider dancing. 

the first to start twerking was jihoon, who was surprisingly good at it. as joshua stepped up and was about to grab his hips, soonyoung pushed him out of the way. 

"HA, i stole your biiitch! what'cha gonna do about it?" he teased. 

"i might just steal yours," he paused, grabbing chan, "right back!" 

and with that, everyone's bitches were "stolen,". even seokmin got some. 

in the midst of this, someone knocked on the door. since chan was the closest, he was the only one to hear it. 

he stood up from his previous back-throwing position and opened the door. there stood a short, brown haired girl with a giant bag of food. 

"heeey giiirl!" chan said, taking the bag. "how much is this?"

"that'll be $125.67." the girl said, giggling.

he saw here eyes going past his left shoulder, and looked back to where she was looking. he saw minghao, doing some sort of white person looking dance. of course, hansol had joined him. 

"oh yeah," chan laughed loud, "ignore the tards back there."

there was another long pause. 

"oh, right! SEUNGCHEOL!" chan yelled. soon after, seungcheol came around the corner with two $100 bills. he handed them to the lady, and shut the door. 

"food, bitches!"

they went back out to the balcony where the air was more cool. everyone ate and laughed. seungkwan only choked three times, and wonwoo, surprisingly, ate the most of everyone. 

"i looove you guuuyyyysss!" minghao said, after they were done eating. everyone had layed down in the center of the large landing in front of the balcony with the disco ball set to red, to calm them. it was kind of random, but they expected some weird behavior from him. he was an emotional drunk, so they were prepared to play therapist. 

"we love you tooooo!" mingyu said, hugging minghao's small body. jun and wonwoo watched from their spots next to them. they smiled. 

and out of nowhere, jeonghan started laughing. 

"skin tone chicken bone leave me alooone headass!" he said, almost inaudibly. there was so much laughter mixed in that what they heard was 'skint—wheeze—chicken bo—wheeze laugh—leamee loone hedahh,'

joshua sat up, and of course replied, "super nuckle kenuckle belt buckle banana truffle headass!"

the crowd went wild. they spent the last of their prom night—or morning, now—reciting vines. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this :')
> 
> \- edit 022618  
> I JUST REALIZED THERE WAS A TYPO IN THE SUMMARY BICTJS AM I STUPUD


End file.
